Hidden emerald
by Yandere-imouto
Summary: Jika kau harus memilih diantara dua permata, yang manakah yang akan kau pilih? [JapaNesia]
1. Here We Are

Angin-angin berhembus dari atas pegunungan yang tampak meliuk-liuk dipermukaan tanah seolah mereka adalah ombak-ombak tinggi berasal dari lautan tertenang disekitarnya, menyapu beberapa helai-helai hitam legam milik Sang Personifikasi negeri bunga Sakura tersebut yang menghalangi penglihatan pemuda itu dan menampakan wajah teduh wajah asia itu Nampak sangat tenang seolah dunia tidak dapat menariknya kembali ke kenyataan ternyata dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berada ditempat antah berantah, tepatnya disebuah pondok kayu veteran dengan kesan modis di setiap sentuhan sisinya.

Satu hal lainnya yang ia tidak sadari.. Dia tidak mengenakan _Naval battle uniform_ miliknya yang selalu dipakai ketika menghadiri acara formal, tidak, Sang personifikasi kini dibalut oleh kaus lengan panjang bermotif batik dayak coklat berdebu dan celana diatas mata kaki berwarna hitam.

Pancaran sinar sang surya perlahan menyorot tidak meleset mengenai wajahnya hingga dengan gerakan lambat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampakan dua keping cokelat_ caramel_ kental yang khas.

"Hmm..?" Dengan sisa tenaganya yang hampir terkuras, dengan bantuan lengan kirinya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya bangun dari lantai kayu yang ditutupi oleh dua lembar kain berwarna merah marun, masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Na.. Nani..?"

* * *

Hetalia : Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya not MINE.

** All the plots was pure based by my Imaginary, please do not copying**

**WARNING(S)!** : Rate T for a certain British's colorful dictionary on the next chapters, All Characters belongs to their respectful owner, Hima-papa; for Exception of Indonesia, Malaysia, Philipines, Brunei Darussalam and Singapore, OOC! and Gajeness

And **BEWARE** of the **MADNESS OF HETALIA**

_**Please read this work which is belongs to Maya! **_

* * *

"A—APA..?!" Baiklah, Sekarang ia mulai mendapati cukup cahaya untuk melihat pemandangan ruangan berukuran cukup leluasa serta besar yang dihiasi lilin-lilin sedang berkoar-koar dengan api kecil yang hangat, sebuah _Coffee table_ mini diatasnya ada sebuah Vas _Cerulean _bening berisi air dingin dan dua kuntum melati, anggrek dan sakura berwarna pink. Tidak.. ini bukan ruangan seharusnya dia berada tadi malam bersama _Axis Powers _dan _Allied Force,_ berpesta meriah tanpa kendali dikelilingi Sake berkadar kuat kiriman dari dirinya untuk teman-temannya, tempat ini serasa tidak familiar di matanya. Ruangan ini terlalu bergaya kuno, kalau dia berpendapat. Bukannya dia harusnya di salah satu ruangan bercat merah, putih dan biru disertai bendera amerika, seharusnya dia di _Mansion_ temannya di Kolorado, Amerika serikat.

Setelah bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring, Sang Personifikasi negeri sakura di asia timur tersebut mulai melangkah ragu-ragu mencari teman-temannya kepenjuru ruangan lalu keluar dan-

...

- Menemukan pemandangan yang lagi-lagi asing. Pasalnya yang ia lihat bukanlah bangunan-bangunan megah pencakar langit beratmosfir pabrik terdekat. Namun yang ia dapat adalah sebuah pengunungan besar yang berwarna hijau lumut, sawah-sawah terhampar dimana-mana dan juga begitu sejuk udaranya. Pemuda yang terlihat berusia tujuh belasan tersebut merasakan atmosfir bersahabat disekitar 180 derajat berubah diikuti oleh aroma menusuk namun menyegarkan bunga khas Nusantara, negeri dimana sekarang ia terjebak entah-bagaimana-bisa-itu; Bunga Melati.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar dari alam bawah sadarmu.." Dan dia terlonjak dari tempat ia berdiri dengan reflex membuat kuda-kuda karate tanpa sadar. yah, berhubung dialah master olahraga bela diri tersebut, "Wah ~ Maafkan ketidaksopananku mengejutkanmu tiba-tiba.." Iris _caramel_ pemuda itu menyipit sejenak. "Sumimasen, siapa namamu, nona? Kenapa kau- ralat, mengapa aku berada disini. kalau aku boleh bertanya?"

Sosok yang mengejutkannya muncul membentuk figure seseorang perempuan lebih tinggi darinya satu sentimeter, tersenyum tipis merespon. "Tidakkah kau mengenalku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan rakyatku selama beberapa abad silam, Tuan Kiku Honda?" Perempuan itu memanggil sang personifikasi Negara Jepang menggunakan nama manusianya, mengakibatkan irisnya lebih mengecil. "sumimasen? Aku memang tidak mengenal siapa anda." Tukas Kiku, nama panggil pemuda itu tenang "Bisakah anda perkenalkan diri anda dahulu? Jadi.. mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya?".

"Susanti Setianingrum, panggil saja dengan nama depanku" Balas perempuan yang diketahui namanya Susanti itu ramah dan menampakan seluruh tubuhnya yang tadi tidak terlihat sebab kurangnya cahaya. Surai _chesnut _miliknya terurai sampai menyentuh sikunya dihiasi sekuntum melati disisi telinganya lurus berkilau dibawah sinar mentari pagi sementara beberapa poni hampir menutupi kedua keping _Hazelnut_ nya. Susanti mengenakan sebuah kebaya marun dengan dalaman yang merupakan pakaian adat penari asal jawa dan sepasang sandal bakiak . "Uh-uh, Arigatou gozaimashu, Susanti-chan. Demo, bisakah kau ceritakan soal.. erm.. /ini/?"

Susanti tersenyum, "Ha'i. sebelumnya mari kita pindah dahulu, bolehkan? Tampaknya ruangan ini kurang memiliki ruang udara. Aku rasa kita juga perlu membangunkan tujuh temanmu yang lain, bukan?"

Kiku menggangukkan kepalanya setuju.

Susanti berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati beberapa orang yang terkulai diatas lantai kayu rumahnya yang berada di alam bawah sadar mereka; Baca: masih Pingsan, berhati-hati berlutut diikuti Kiku untuk membangunkan tiga orang dihadapan mereka. Pertama-tama tangan kanan Kiku terulur mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh teman sesama Grupnya yang terkenal kalau tidur pasti mudah dibangunkan, Tapi untuk sekarang pikiran Kiku sangat lemot untuk berpikir jadi dia membangunkan secara _manual. _ "Fe.. Feliciano-san.. tolong bangun dari mimpimu" Kiku menggoyangkan tubuh personifikasi negeri dimana terletak Menara Pisa itu pelan, "Feliciano-san." Tak ada respon yang positif. Masih belum siuman.

"Kiku, apakah kau tahu bagaimana sifat-sifat temanmu yang satu ini?" Susanti melemparkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan dan membuat iris _Hazelnut_ nya membesar, memohon.

Kiku mengusap dagunya berpikir, "Feliciano-san, ya? Uhm.. Nama lengkapnya Feliciano Vargas; seorang personifikasi dari Italia bagian timur yang selalu ceria kapanpun dimanapun, dia sangat ramah dan terlalu peduli terhadap sesama, walaupun begitu dia lebih peduli terhadap-" Perkataannya terpotong seketika mengingat sepotong nama yang akan membantu menarik temannya kembali ke kenyataan. Kiku mengumpulkan tenaganya dengan menghirup udara segar lalu mengguncang tubuh temannya kencang lalu..

" ADA PAASSSTAAA!"

"UWWAAAHH! DIMANA?" Pemuda seusia Kiku tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar teriakan dua oktaf di indera pendengerannya lalu segera berlari mengelilingi Kiku panik sebelum akhirnya berhenti dipegang oleh Kiku dari belakang. "Gomenasai, Feliciano-san, disini tidak ada satupun pasta atau macaroni disini.." Kiku menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang lain mencegah tertawa berlebihan dan hanya terkikik geli, "Tapi kurasa aku berhasil membangunkanmu."

"Kiku? Kita- dimana?"

"Di sebuah rumah-berarsitektur-berbahan-kayu-kokoh milik Susanti-chan, Perempuan disebelahmu ini, Feliciano-san"

"Ve? Uwwaah~ Bella, ciao!" Feliciano segera menjabat tangan kuning langsat Susanti cepat berkehendak untuk memberikan salaman hangat yang dibalas oleh senyuman lebar dari Sang Ibu pertiwi. "Kau teman seanggota _Axis Powes_ dengan Kiku, bukan begitukah, Feli?" Tanyanya menjabat tangan Feliciano kembali dengan penuh keceriaan seperti pada umumnya seperti bertemu teman masa kecilnya, dan kebetulan sekali benar karena Feliciano sempat bersama Susanti dulu, tepatnya waktu mereka Ekspor-impor . "Sumimasen* mengintrupsi percakapan kalian berdua tapi.. Susanti-chan bagaimana dengan Ludwig-san? Aku lupa menginformasikan bahwa Ludwig-san ini pecandu Alkohol sama seperti kakaknya jadi susah dibangunkan begitu saja, Susanti-chan. Sumimasen kudasai.."

"I'e desu, Tidak apa-apa, Kiku. Aku kenal betul bagaimana Ludwig Beilsmicdt yang kau maksud karena kami pernah menjalin hubungan erat semasa Peristiwa di tembok berlin." Susanti menggeleng memfokuskan pandangannya kepada seorang laki-laki delapan belas tahun berambut pirang di sebelah Kanan Kiku yang memeluk sebotol _Beer_ dengan erat. "Bangun, Ludwig. Atau aku akan membocorkan rahasia paling memalukanmu?" Perlahan tangan tegap berototnya bergerak melambai disertai gumanan berbahasa Jerman, tempat asalnya.

Tidak ada respon.

Susanti menarik ujung bibirnya keatas melekuk membentuk seulas senyum tipis mendapati sang Personifikasi negara Jerman itu tidak bergeming, dia mengulurkan lengannya memegang Telinga Pemuda itu lalu tanpa ragu memelintirnya keras "Bangun." Kedua keping _Electric__ Blue_-nya membesar seketika.

1... 2... 3!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGJHH!" Teriakan _Baritone_ maskulin dari Ludwig bergema membuat satu ruangan itu harus memakai _Earmuff _setebal bola basket agar mencegah ketulian dan rupanya Reaksi ketiga temannya yang lain sangat unik. Feliciano tidak kuat mendengar teriakan Ludwig mematung dengan kondisi bola matanya menggulung kembali keatas kepalanya tapi masih bersandar di Kiku, yang menutup telinganya sembari menutup matanya rapat-rapat. sedangkan si pemilik rumah tersenyum ceria puas akan hasil kerjanya.

_Sugoi na ~ aku saja perlu kira-kira lebih dari lima belas menit untuk membangunkan Ludwig-san sementara __Kono shōjo disampingku bisa melakukannya kurang dari itu.. _Kiku memberikan tatapan 'bagaimana-bisa-kau-membangunkannya-secepat-itu?' kearah Susanti sehabis teriakan itu selesai dan yang kini menepuk-nepuk bawahan pakaiannya yang terkena debu kayu, Lalu dibalas oleh senyuman agak lebar dari sang lawan bicara. "Uh.. kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Ludwig menunjuk kedua teman satu grupnya satu persatu setelah memulihkan ingatannya; namun masih pening bukan kepalang "- Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Ha'i, Daijobu ne, Ludwig-san; Begitupun denganku dan Feliciano-kun. kami juga tidak tahu kenapa yang pasti Susanti-chan mudah-mudahan dapat membantu kita dan menjelaskan kejadian ini"

Feliciano mengganguk membenarkan perkataaan Kiku masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat teriakan yang sama ,"Yang dikatakan oleh Kiku itu benar, vee~".

"Baiklah.. Kita tinggal harus membangunkan _Allies Force_, bukan? Serahkan ini padaku" Sebuah seringai kecil terukir manis diwajah perempuan 19 Tahunan itu yang kini menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya, tidak ada yang tahu tangan kanannya memegang sebuah Keris yang menguarkan aura kecoklatan pucat itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Feliciano, Kiku dan Ludwig yang tidak menyadari apapun yang salah hanya menggangguk masih berdiskusi sesuatu yang melibatkan kejadian tadi kecuali Susanti diujung pintu berwarna hitam legam disebelah kanan Feliciano.

_Hum~ Aku penasaran bagaimana Allies force bereaksi, terutama Arthur.. _Seringai Susanti melebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya selagi melangkah permisi meninggalkan _Axis Powers _Di ruangan cukup besar yang ia gunakan untuk tamu, menuju kedepan. tepatnya di Ruangan utama..

* * *

**P.S: Ciao,Minnachi! Kenal Maya, enggak? Enggak? Oke.. Maya ini orang baru di FFN sejak disemangatin sama Kacang metal-senpai yang mati-matian bantu Maya nyelesein ini ~ GIVE THAT SENPAI A SUPPORT! /nunjuk"gaje/ Arigatou ya, Senpai!  
**

**Critics, Comments and suggestions are allowed if you guys wants to wrote them inside Reviews and again, I deeply sorry for Typos or the Gajeness(?) BUT please be kind to me ;;w;; iam a Junior-**

**Sincerely, **

**Yandere-imouto.**


	2. Welcome to the Motherland

Entah mengapa secara tidak sengaja beberapa menit yang lalu, Pemuda dengan manik hitam legam yang awalnya duduk manis menunggu kedatangan enam sekawanan yang lebih dikenal dengan Grup _Allies force_ di kamar tamu itu menemukan sebuah keganjalan di deretan foto hitam-putih koleksi Susanti pada saat dia masih berada di antara kedua saudarinya. Mungkin pandangannya bisa dikatakan lumayan buruk dikarenakan oleh usianya yang makin bertambah tapi sungguh kali ini apa yang ia temukan lebih aneh daripada ketika dia melihat Alfred, Sang personifikasi Negeri Adidaya itu memakan **coret**rotiisi**coret **Hamburger yang berisi tidak lain selain adalah keju dan sayuran. Tangan kanannya terulur berusaha meraih sebuah foto yang di hiasi ornament merah menyala.

**23 Juni 1997, Yogjakarta.**

Kedua maniknya menelusuri setiap inci detail dari foto di genggamannya. Bukan karena _Parno_ atau apalah itu tapi dia menemukan sesuatu yang menurut nalurinya harus di cek secepat ia bisa. Naluri yang ia percaya mengatakan bahwa dia harus cepat karena takut di kira sebagai seorang pencuri. Di dekatkan lah foto usang itu agar mendapatkan hasil memuaskan dirinya. Gusar.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.. untuk apa aku meninggalkan semua konsentrasi yang kumiliki untuk sekedar mengecek aman atau tidaknya keadaan sekelilingku dan baik atau tidak Susanti-chan.." Helaan napas panjang membatasi kesunyian di pojokan ruangan utama. Sebelum kembali ke tempat dimana kedua temannya ia tinggal pergi sebentar, Dengan sekilas pandangannya jatuh tepat di sebuah foto lainnya. Foto-foto hitam dan putih milik Susanti semuanya tertata membentuk formasi segi lima dengan di tengah-tengahnya, berdiri dua buah lilin menyala beraroma Mawar. Kiku membalikkan badannya menghadap ke pintu keluar hendak bertujuan untuk menanyakan bagaimana Susanti menemukan mereka detail nanti. Pastinya. Baru saja sekitar beberapa meter menjauh dari foto yang tadi ia pegang, Kiku menappakkan kakinya kearah sebaliknya, mendekati foto yang sama hanya saja kini tatapannya berubah menjadi berbeda.

Kiku mengerutkan dahinya membaca sederatan huruf pudar ditepi foto dimana diambil ketika Susanti menggunjungi rumah bergaya Cina—gubuk tua, lebih bisa dibilang seperti itu, di antara lengannya ia kepit sebuah boneka beruang dengan symbol bulan sabil mengahadap keatas. Susanti terlihat berdiri disamping seseorang lebih tinggi darinya; Kiku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya jelas tapi dari postur tubuhnya ia yakin orang itu laki-laki lebih tua kira-kira 2 tahun dari Susanti. Kiku tidak tertarik pada siapa orang itu tapi tanggal dimana foto itu di ambil.

Sejenak.. Dia mengunci mulutnya sebelum melihat tanggal cetak foto;

.

.

.

**4 April 2000, **_**Paris van Java.**_

Tanggal yang Kiku amat benci .

**.**

**Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, Our beloved creator and artist.**

**.**

**Susanti Setianigrum & All of the plots that was set this time © Yandere-imouto**

**.**

**Presents **

**.**

**Hidden Emerald, Chapter 2 : **

**.**

" **Welcome to the Motherland"**

**.**

Kalau saja hari ini delapan personifikasi-personifikasi Negara Eropa dan Asia timur yang dia temukan secara tidak sengaja itu tidak bergelimpangan di lapangan seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, Mungkin Susanti sudah mematikan perabotan listrik di rumahnya dan memasak makanan untuk kedua adik perempuannya. Bisa dibilang beruntung, tidak. Dibilang sial?

_Ada hal positif kok dari masing-masing Negara, _Batin Perempuan berkebaya itu memijat keningnya susah payah memikirkan bagaimana lagi membangunkan ke-enam orang di depan matanya. _Kalau Bang Kiku sama Bang Yao sih.. Gue tauk jelas banget gimana bangunin 'ntu bedua tap kalau sianya?_

"Bang Yao… Abang, Bangun.." Susanti membiarkan telapak tangannya ke atas bersiap untuk-

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

-Menampar. Ekspresi wajah Perempuan itu kini di hiasi guratan di pelipisnya, Bibirnya ia kerucutkan dan urat-uratnya mulai terlihat. Satu kata bisa kok mewujudkan _mood_-nya : Bete.

Yang terkena tamparan otomatis dengan sendirinya membelalakan kedua pupilnya horror menyadari ngilu di pipi kanan serta bonus cubitan di lengannya. Dia menghela napas berat akan rasa luar biasa perih di wajahnya yang terasa familiar.

"… Oh, Kenapa kau melakukannya _lagi_ , Susan… Aru.. Kau sudah menampar tepat di pipiku ke-enam belas kali lalu meng-Gibeng perutku lima belas kali belakangan ini.."

"Oh? Masbuloh , Bang? Salah sendiri kenapa tiba tiba kagak pake apa-apaan ditepi sawah bak malaikat di injek Raksasa."

Yao Wang, Nama personifikasi Negara Cina yang ternyata mengenali Susanti meringis mendengar logat betawi dari Perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Berbeda dengang ucapannya. "Lagipula seharusnya aku sekarang berada di beranda Pertemuan dunia, kenapa Aku disini?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga enggak tau gimana ceritanya ini, Bang.."

Yao memicingkan matanya, "Susanti, Sepertinya ada yang kau tahu kan? Tenang saja, aku akan pastikan apapun yang memalukan akan disimpan kecuali sisanya."

"…." Susanti menggigit bibirnya. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa dia mengetahui hal-hal lumayan menyedihkan berarti kalian kurang cermat.

Dia menahan mati-matian tawanya yang akan pecah di detik berikutnya.

"_ARGH! Habis cuci baju disini langsung nyetrikain pula, mana abis itu buru-buru nyiapin bekel buat makan siang kalo di teleponin ada Pertemuan ASEAN, ngurusin Pajak listrik…" Surai-surai hitam milik Susanti menari-nari di tiup semilir angin fajar membuat dirinya bak Artis yang akan di ambil fotonya menggunakan efek angin dari Fan besar, begitu memperanggun sosoknya. Kedua tangan yang sibuk mengucek-ucek setumpuk pakaian kasual sampai formal koleksinya sekarang dia siram dengan air dingin sebelum mengelap keduanya memakai kain yang tidak digunakan lagi. Tugasnya memang sudah dimulai semenjak matahari mulai mengganti posisi rembulan malam, Jadi Susanti terkadang kelelahan dan telat masuk pertemuan antar ASEAN maupun antar Negara._

_Bangun dari tidur, Susanti bergegas menunaikan shalat—Karena negerinya bermayoritas muslim dan mencuci baju-baju kotor. Dilanjutkan menyetrika pakaian yang sudah bersih tadi sore lalu dia memasak sekotak Nasi bersama lauk pauk juga tidak lupa mengikuti pertemuan-pertemuan._

"_Ah, Minggu-minggu ini tampaknya Allies Force kali ini akan memasang taktik macam apaan yak? Kalo kagak mirip dua hari yang lalu pastinya mereka nyamar—Pfft.. Nyamar.." Terakhir kali dia melihat keenam temannya itu berpencar mengawasi Dia yang bersama ketiga lawan mereka dari kejauhan. Kelompok Allies mengenakan pakaian remaja perempuan di kalangan Jakarta karena waktu itu mereka bermain kesana. _

_Alfred F. Jones mengenakan Tank top biru tua bergambar tiga bintang emas berglitter dengan tulisan 'Silly style' berhuruf kapital di atas perutnya, bergaris-garis merah di lengan kekarnya juga terlihat memakai sebuah ikat pinggang hitam. Bawahannya adalah celana denim biru dongker berantai dan sepasang sepatu Higheels. Mengintai di sejumlah area Dress dengan teropong kuning._

_Susanti mulai merasakan perutnya serasa di tinju John Cenna._

_Berikutnya adalah Ex-Pirate yang dahulu pernah meminta buah-buahan tropis di negerinya bersama Kakaknya, Scot. Arthur Kirkland, tidak berbeda jauh dari Alfred. Dia mengenakan Tank top hitam bermotif polkadot putih disekitar perut dan dadanya, Kalau kalian jeli matanya pasti akan menemukan sebuah ponsel bertema Unicorn—atau Nyan cat? Entahlah dia lupa. Lalu ia memakai celana yang sama dengan Alfred. Posisinya berada di pintu keluar dengan Handycam Berwarna warni._

_Kedua iris cerah perempuan itu berair sementara mulutnya ia bekap agar tidak mengeluarkan tawa nyaring._

_Kakak sepupunya, Yao Wang, memakai pakaian balet. Plus tutu merah darah dan dikuncir dua. Mengintai di dalam Kafe dengan mata elangnya._

_Francis Bonnefoy, dia mengenakan kebaya ungu tanpa menyadari bahwa pakaiannya tembus pandang. Dia menyanggul rambutnya dan mengintai disebelah Arthur._

_Oke.. Susanti sekarang tersedak tawanya yang perlahan lahan pecah._

_Ivan Bransgisky, Memakai sebuah daster. Diulangi __**Daster**__ bermotif __**bunga-bunga**____dan stoking krem muda. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari Susanti sudah melihatnya._

_Kram. Perut Susanti terbelit belit setelah membiarkan Tawanya pecah. Beberapa hari kemudian, Black E-mail mulai di jalankan Elizaveta Hedervary dan Kiku Honda di Pertemuan berikutnya._

_Balik ke awal, Perempuan berdarah Indonesia berkuncir kuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi hutan berwarna hitam mengusir pikiran liarnya. Dia memfokuskan diri menjemur lima setelan baju yang sedang tergantung membiarkan kelimanya terkena sorotan Mentari pagi. Setelah itu kegiatan sehari-harinya dilanjutkan, Susanti tersenyum sehabis mengecek penampilannya dua kali di depan cermin tua bekas eksperimen nya memanggil legenda Bloody Mary lima bulan yang lalu. Belum saja dua belas langkah kaki sebuah suara dari luar mengejutkan Susanti hingga ia menahan napas. _

_Kaki-kakinya perlahan membimbing dirinya mengarah keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu beres di luar. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu-waktunya Ia mendekati sumber suara yang menurut pendengarannya adalah atap tetangganya yang pecah atau ambles. _

_Kurahap suara benda tadi itu bukanlah tikus liar yang suka menggigiti kabelku waktu itu.. Susanti melepaskan apron cokelat mudanya memandangi beberapa anak kecil berlarian kecil di bawah langit yang baru saja bangun dari tidur sementaranya. Tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi maka dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya sampai membuat ritme nada bak sepatu puteri kerajaan di malam berdansanya. _

**BRAK! DUAGH! PYARRRR!**

"Gusti.. Itu tidak mungkin suara tikus di atap rumah sebelah.." Susanti menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya di wajahnya, berguman-guman dalam bahasa Jawa; entah tentang apa. Ketika dia sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu tempat dimana suara itu berasal, Perempuan tersebut menatap sumbernya dengan tatapan binggung bercampur dengan geli setengah mati.

Di sebelah sebuah pohon mengkudu dan tanaman bunga miliknya terlihat delapan sosok yang terlantar berposisi bermacam-macam tanpa busana—Mungkin saja menurut Perempuan-perempuan lain pemandangan yang Susanti lihat tidak patut, Tapi karena Sang Ibu Pertiwi sudah terbiasa mengahadapi situasi yang sama setiap menjalani Pertemuan Dunia dimana terkadang banyak orang Mabuk, dia rasa ini wajar. Pertanyaannya adalah.. _Lho kok mereka disini sih?!_ Jerit Susanti.

"Begitulah sekiranya bagaimana kalian bisa terdampar di Rumahku. Aku langsung mengirimkan teman-temanku beserta kedua adikku untuk menyeret badan kalian yang bervariasi beratnya kedalam rumah. supaya berjaga-jaga tidak ada satu pun rakyatku yang melihat salah satu dari anggota keluarga dan temanku dipermalukan di jejaring sosial." Jelasnya memainkan jari-jarinya selagi sebuah seringai licik terlukis di wajah anggunnya "Bersyukurlah aku masih berbaik hati tidak meng-_Upload_ foto-foto kalian yang na'as ke situs Dunia, Bang. Kau berhutang budi padaku kali ini ~"

"Aru… Kau benar-benar sudah tercemari sebagian sifat si Kepala tulip dengan bisnis mengumpulkan uang, Aru.. Tapi—Bagaimana bisa kami bergelimpangan seperti udang di jemur—dan tanpa Busana?!"

"A—ah.. Enggak tau juga sih soal itu, Abang. Kalian kan kelompok yang rata-rata pecandu Alkohol, mungkin saja kalian itu mabuk lalu—" Ucapan Susanti terputus ketika menyadari sesuatu masuk akal di pikirannya "—Bang Arthur menggunakan sihirnya..?"

"E—EEEHHHHH?!"

Keduanya tiba-tiba terlonjak dari duduknya mendengar teriakan dibelakang mereka. Iris cokelat tua Yao dan Susanti menangkap Arthur, Sang Personifikasi Negara Inggris itu sudah bangun. Dan jangan lupakan dia menunjuk-nunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah Susanti bergetar.

"Oh… Selamat siang, Arthur. Erm.. Jangan salah sangka kami hanya menebak nebak bukan berarti kami menyalahkanmu, Mengerti?"

"…. Kau sepertinya tidak mengenal sopan santun, Nona.."

"Arthur, Dia lebih tua darimu kau tahu.."

"Eh? Jangan bercanda, Yao. Jelas saja nona muda itu lebih muda dariku; sudah terlihat jelas dari Aura dan penampilannya."

"Arthur.. Apa kau pikir aku yang berusia 4000 dan berpenampilan hampir seusia Kiku itu muda?"

Susanti hanya mengulum senyum mendengarkan perdebatan kedua teman dekatnya berargumen tentang Usia tanpa mengintrupsi sama sekali. Sungguh dia tahu dia memang terlihat awet muda karena dia kan personifikasi Negara, seandainya kalau Arthur mengetahui bahwa dialah orang yang pernah memberikannya buah-buahan pada jaman saat Belanda berkuasa di Indonesia, dia akan menyerap ucapan Yao tanpa ada selisih paham.

Tapi ada sesuatu di pikirannya yang sedari tadi menggangu cara pikirnya. Dia rasa ada yang tidak beres dimana Kelompok _Axis _ia tinggal sebentar menit yang lalu.

**Bersambung . . .**

**A/N : **

**YAAAAKKK /teler /mati **

**CHAPTER 2 PERMIRSA SEMUANYA MAYA BERHASIL MENYELESAIKAN FICT ABAL, GAJE BIN BANYAK KESALAHAN WALAUPUN INI MENYENANGKAN JUGA :'D**

**Maya ngerjain chapter 2 mati-matian nahan laper, Dahaga dan napsu buat baca FF sama doujinshi yaoi karena ini ramadhan.. Yah, inilah jadinya kalau gak dikasih asupan makanan yang cukup FFnya ngawur ngidul + Humor gagal + Ga jelas kan? A..ha..ha..ha.. /kumat**

**Makasih juga buat nge-Review Oneshoot Maya yang satu lagi karena itulah sumber energi Maya berasal ~~ **

**Oke bacotannya diakhiri disini dengan : HAPPY FASTING DUDE N' DUDETTE! PEACE ~**

**With Love,**

**Yandere-Imouto**


End file.
